Once Upon A Reunion
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Sequel of Reunion2. Jarod's back in Florida and meets Kyle's friends.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Burn Notice" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to USA and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is months later after Army Of One ended. I thought it would be nice for Jarod to come back to see Kyle. Once again this is AU for both shows. Sequel to Reunion2.

Once Upon A Reunion.

Jarod had once again eluded the Centre using all his skills as a pretender to throw them off the scent of where he really was going. He had decided it was time for him to have a vacation, which he knew he hadn't had in a long time. He was going back to Florida to meet up with his brother Kyle. He couldn't believe his luck that he had found his brother and luckily the Centre never caught on about that pretend, or Kyle would have been back at the Centre and they would have known that Kyle really wasn't dead.

He rented the car under a different name and not as Jarod somebody because that would definitely bring the Centre to Florida. His brother had told him that if he ever were around again that he would sometimes be at a bar and told him the location and the name of the place. He also told him where he lived.

He got out of the car and looked around. Sitting at the table was his brother, the man who he had seen standing by Kyle when he texted him, a woman and another man. He debated with himself until finally he made up his mind and went over to them. Kyle saw him first.

"Jarod, how are you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm good. Nobody followed you right?"

"I made sure of it."

The other three looked at the two men wondering whom the new guy was.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced you. Jarod this is Fiona, Sam and Jesse. Guys, this is Jarod my brother."

"You're brother? I never knew you had a brother." Fiona said.

"Yes, well it's complicated and not something I could say out loud here, but I would say it at our place." He looked at Fiona as he said this.

"Okay, let's go." This time coming from Jesse.

They paid the tab and then left to Michael aka Kyle's place. When they finally sat down.

"What I'm about to say goes no further than here. You can't talk about it anywhere and can't bring it up again. You can't even tell anybody about Jarod either. Do you all understand?"

"Yes." They all said at once.

"My name really isn't Michael. It's Kyle. When my brother was four years old he was stolen and taken to this place called the Centre where they molded him into a pretender. A pretender is a person that has a genius IQ and who can become anyone they want to be. He used to do Sims for the Centre, which they sold to many people and didn't care that they hurt, or killed people. Jarod's handler was named Sydney who taught him how to be a pretender and who handled his Sims. When Jarod found out about what they did to his Sims he escaped. It would be years later that I was born and the Centre took me. We did a sim together twice and we never knew we were brothers. My handler was a guy named Raines who tried to break me and become a very bad pretender. It took Jarod and me saving a woman and her unborn child for me to feel anything, but hate. The first year that Jarod was out he found out that I was his brother and that we had a sister named Emily. We never got to meet her and see her. Jarod got a glimpse of her and our Mom, but that was it. We tried to find them and our Dad, but we couldn't. We are still looking for them. The Centre also made a clone of Jarod and he rescued him and left him in the care of our Dad."

"This is true? What about the government?" Asked Sam.

"The government knew. Mostly it was the military and government who paid for the Sims we did."

"I'm so sorry that they did that to both of you." Said Sam. "They had no right to take two children away from their loving families."

"But we will find them won't we little brother." Jarod said as he spoke up. "Also, the Centre thinks that Kyle is dead. I was the one who faked Kyle's death, so they wouldn't go after him again."

"I understand. We won't tell anybody." They all said at once.

"Thank you."

"I have a question. Has one of you gone back to the Centre?" Asked Fi.

"I rescued Kyle after they took him to the Centre. We took off to find our parents, but the van crashed and Kyle told me to go and then it blew up. I thought he was dead, but he wasn't and he rescued me from Mr. Lyle. I went back to the Centre after I tried to help Miss Parker. I don't know how long I was there since there were no windows and no clocks."

"What do you mean no windows and clocks? And who is Mr. Lyle and Miss Parker?" Asked Jesse.

"We were kept in jail cells until I was older and then I had a room that was pretty nice, but it was still a jail cell since it was locked. They kept us underground for our whole time there. There was no windows, no clocks no outside. I once went into the vents when it was cold once and saw snow for the first time. I don't know how old I was since they don't celebrate birthdays in there. They took me back to Sydney after that one. Once I was outside to see Mrs. Parker, but they erased my memory. It was only later when Miss Parker captured me and Sydney hypnotized me did I remember. That's when I found out that I have a half brother named Ethan. Mrs. Parker was the chairman's wife and they had two children Miss Parker and Lyle. Lyle was given to a family and didn't know that the chairman and Miss Parker was his family. Miss Parker and I used to talk to each other inside the Centre until her father sent her away and now she's trying to get me back to the Centre. She forgot that we used to be friends."

"I'm sorry about that. What they did to you was unforgivable."

"Kyle had the worst of it though. I at least had a nice handler, but Mr. Raines wasn't very nice. He was the one that raised Gemini my clone and he told me about Mr. Raines."

They talked about other stuff and they learned about Jarod's various pretends trying to make up for what he did at the Centre and Jarod found out about his brothers friends. He knew that they would take care of him. He was glad that he got another chance to see his brother again. It was time for him to leave and so he made his way towards the door, but before he left he hugged his brother and gave him his phone number.

"If you need any help little brother call me. If you just need to talk call me. Take care little brother." He said as he smiled.

"You too big brother." He watched as Jarod made his way down the steps and out the door. He hoped that his brother would be safe from the Centre and they wouldn't catch him. He turned and closed the door as his brother disappeared.

The End


End file.
